Healing Touch
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: It all started with an itch... Just after Movie 14
1. Chapter 1

**Healing Touch**

Saguru watched as Kaito gave another aborted twitch, the third one in less than two minutes. He was tempted to ask what the hell was wrong with the magician, but knew that before he even would have gotten the worlds out, Kaito would have turned the comment around to make Saguru look the fool.

Returning his mind to the situation at hand (rather then a nightmare of Kaito embarrassing him yet again), Saguru watched as Kaito's hand slid absently up his arm to his shoulder, scratching at the blade before jerking it down again as Kaito realized what he was doing. The magician glared at his hand as if it had betrayed him somehow.

Saguru rolled his eyes and waited until one of the boys from class 2-A had past them for the cafeteria, before crossing the hall and shoving Kaito away from the lockers. As Kaito turned to whine at Saguru, the detective slid his hands under Kaito's uniform jacket. Short, manicured nails ran gently over Kaito's back from shoulders to hip, killing whatever complaint the teen was about to release, exchanging it for a low moan of pleasure and relief.

"I would think, that a magician of your caliber would have some sort of remedy on hand before playing with skin irritants," Saguru muttered softly, eyes casting about to make sure they were alone. While such an action wouldn't be given a second though back in London, it was a different story here in Japan, and though Kaito might be fine with being considered eccentric, Saguru did everything he could to maintain a reasonable grasp of a decent reputation.

"It wore off this morning, can't reach back to re-apply," Kaito mumbled back, slumping forward, back arched against Saguru's fingers.

"Idiot," Saguru said fondly, shoving Kaito forward, smirking as the boy stumbled. "Move,"

"Don't want to," Kaito muttered, but allowed Saguru to tug him down the hall by his book bag. "Why are we in the nurses' office?"

Saguru just stared at him until Kaito made an 'o' of realization with his mouth and dropped the book bag against a counter, stripping off his shirt and jacket in a quick movement. He dropped them on his bag before pulling a small, un-marked white tube out of his pants pocket, tossing it at Saguru's head.

Saguru ducked the tube and bent over to pick it up, nodding towards the bed. "Lay on your stomach," he ordered, opening the tube. He finally glanced at Kaito and winced at the deep red mark across the teenager's back, running a light finger over the inflamed skin. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Please, don't ask," Kaito muttered, cursing Conan in his head. He had no idea how he had gotten the lacquer from Jiroki's airship across his back, but he _knew_ the midget was involved somehow.

Saguru raised an eyebrow at that, before shaking his head, not wanting to break his mind trying to figure out what Kaito had been up to. He pulled a chair over, sitting on it before squeezing a bit of the paste onto his fingers; gently smoothing it over the lower part of Kaito's back, trying not to irritate the skin more as he rubbed it in.

"Feels good," Kaito mumbled, soothed by the menthol fumes that came from the paste, growing sleepy.

"Good, then maybe you'll stop twitching like you have bugs crawling over your skin." Saguru murmured, adding more paste to his fingers. He paused, sniffing at the medication. "Why are there roses in this?"

"Smells nice…like dad," Kaito mumbled, shifting on the bed, turning his head to look at Saguru. "Why you nice?"

Saguru snorted as sleep stole Kaito's words, brushing the boy's sweaty bangs from his face. "So I can sneak out all your secrets and betray them to the highest bidder," he said, smoothing more of the ointment over Kaito's back.

"Mmm, good luck," Kaito mumbled.

Saguru ignored him, leaning further over Kaito's back to reach the boy's far side, trying not to smear the ointment. He cursed as he failed and got the ointment across his uniform jacket, sitting back and un-buttoning it one handed, trying to shrug it off without getting more of the goop on it. He tossed it aside, along with his shirt, glancing at the clock to see how much longer their lunch period was before shrugging, figuring he could still get the articles washed before he had to be back to class.

"You have muscles," Kaito mumbled, his eyes fluttering open again.

"Comes from chasing idiots across rooftops,"

Kaito was silent for a moment, his eyes fluttering closed again, leaving Saguru to believe he had fallen back asleep when a soft voice came from the mop of hair that had become Kaito's head as the boy shifted. "Doesn't explain your chest,"

Saguru snorted, returning to his massage. "I have to work out to keep up with y…Kid. Muscles don't work if you don't have them…though apparently my bulk is becoming a hindrance." He shook his head, dispelling the depressing thoughts of falling behind the thief yet again. "Why are you staring at my chest anyway?" he teased.

"I's in front of my nose," Kaito muttered, resisting the urge to sneeze from Saguru's cologne.

"Yes well I have a burnt red back in front of mine, at least you get a decent view," Saguru said with a grin, moving aside as Kaito lazily kicked at him. "Well, at least you don't wear this crap on heists…if you were Kid," Saguru said, hastily adding the last part as Kaito's eyes shot open.

"Why?" Kaito asked warily.

"Because we could smell you a mile away," Saguru said with a light snicker.

"Shut up, 'least I don't douse myself in cologne,"

"I do not 'douse', I spritz. You just have no sense of smell,"

"Whatever you say, stinky."

Saguru rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to smother Kaito with his chest, killing him by smell alone…not that he smelled…at all.

"Rub harder," Kaito muttered, shifting so that his face was back to the other side.2

"And just what do you think I am doing?" Saguru muttered, before shrugging and standing, adding more pressure to the massage, hands sliding easily over Kaito's back from the paste. "You have quite a few muscles yourself," he added, watching the play of muscles under Kaito's skin as they relaxed.

"Have to, to keep up with you," Kaito mumbled, giving a soft moan.

Saguru focused on his massage, trying to ignore the sounds coming from Kaito. They had been easier to dismiss when Kaito had been more awake, but now that the thief was silent, the noises were driving Saguru to distraction.

Un-noticed to himself, Saguru's hands had stopped massaging, sliding into a gentle rubbing motion, slipping up over Kaito's shoulders to his neck, before sweeping back down to Kaito's hips, tracing the lines of the boy's waistband with his fingers.

Things continued in this vein for a moment, before Kaito grumbled, shifting and twisting in a way that caught Saguru off guard, causing the detective to fall half into the bed, lying across Kaito. The magician sat up slightly, twisting and pressing his lips against Saguru's, nibbling on the boy's lower lip.

Saguru's mouth eagerly opened into the kiss, his tongue meeting Kaito's before pushing into his mouth, pulling Kaito closer as he shifted, his legs wrapping around Kaito's as he sat the magician up, Kaito's back against his chest.

Kaito shifted, still kissing Saguru as he shifted, his legs falling open, head tilting to a more comfortable position. Saguru's hand slid around Kaito, pressing gently against his abdomen, rubbing in small circles.

"Not where I want your hand," Kaito mumbled, pulling away from the kiss with a pout.

Saguru laughed, un-buckling Kaito's belt and opening his pants, shifting them down as Kaito raised his hips so he could free Kaito's erection. He started mouthing Kaito's neck as he reached with his slick hand for the waiting erection. He realized his mistake a moment before contact and frowned, pulling away from Kaito's neck. "Umm, I don't think menthol would be a good idea,"

Kaito cursed and leaned forward, folding his body in two as he fumbled in the small night table for the surgical lube, almost throwing it across the room as he rocked back into a sitting position, before handing it to Saguru.

Saguru rolled his eyes at Kaito's eagerness, using his teeth to un-clasp the cap of the tube, squeezing the clear gel onto his formerly clean hand, tossing the tube aside before grasping Kaito's erection, smirking as the boy's head fell back against his shoulder. "A bit worked up?" he questioned, ignoring as Kaito smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up and stroke," Kaito ordered, moaning as Saguru's hand tightened slightly, combined with the soft bite Saguru placed on his neck.

Saguru continued to move his hand over Kaito, gently sucking on the boy's neck, moving his mouth slowly up and down the expanse of flesh revealed to him, only to be stopped as he accidently ran his tongue over a clump of the ointment he had smeared up Kaito's back and neck. "Oh God that's disgusting," Saguru said, turning his head to spit the gunk out of his mouth, trying desperately to rid himself of the taste.

"No one told you to _eat_ it," Kaito mumbled, trying not to laugh, giving an odd choking sound as Saguru added a twist to his strokes, his hips thrusting up in time with the motion.

"I will never get that out of my mouth," Saguru muttered, before tilting Kaito's head up, kissing him deeply, smirking as Kaito squirmed.

Kaito jerked away from the kiss, spitting. "Oh god that's gross," Kaito muttered, still thrusting in time with Saguru's hand.

"I told you," Saguru said with a laugh, before returning to biting and sucking on Kaito's neck, doing his best to stay far away from the ointment.

Kaito started to whimper, thrusting harder against Saguru's strokes, causing the detective to speed up his strokes, watching as Kaito's eyes squeezed shut, panting heavily through his mouth. Saguru licked his lips as a flush appeared across Kaito's cheeks, body stiffening as he came, crying out gently.

Saguru slowed his strokes, waiting until Kaito's body stopped trembling before releasing the magician's softening erection, slipping his hands over Kaito's body to the back of his head, kissing the teen hungrily. It took a moment before Kaito returned the kiss, groaning softly, pulling away after a moment to stand, and cleaning himself off with a towel before pulling his pants back up.

"So that's it?" Saguru raised an eyebrow, flicking his bangs out of his face.

"Problem?" Kaito said, smirking as he watched Saguru shift un-comfortably, the blond opening his belt and zipper to relieve a bit of the pressure against his groin.

"Of course not," Saguru said, instinctively tilting his nose up slightly, huffing.

Kaito laughed, turning the chair around and climbing onto it, kneeling against the seat. "Relax, I was getting cold," he murmured. "What would you like?"

Saguru smirked, turning so that he legs rested on either side of the chair, tilting Kaito's head up with a finger against the magician's chin. "I want that talented, wicked mouth wrapped around me," he murmured, watching as Kaito's eyes darkened with hunger.

"As you wish," Kaito said, pulling the blond's pants down a bit more, licking his lips in eager anticipation before lowering his mouth, gently licking across Saguru's erection before taking it into his mouth, using some of the lube from his hands to stroke in opposite of his sucking and licking.

Saguru groaned deeply, leaning back a bit, a hand reaching out to stroke through Kaito's sweaty, messy hair. "Fuck…this is so much better then my dreams," he muttered, fighting against the urge to thrust into Kaito's hot, wet mouth.

Kaito smirked around Saguru's erection, having to pull back to bite out a laugh, coughing a bit. "I'm glad I'm better then some fantasy," he teased, lowering his head again, still stroking with one hand while the other reached up, gently pinching at Saguru's nipples.

He was rewarded with a deep groan, followed by an aborted thrust of Saguru's hips. He relaxed his throat, pinching the reddened nipple again, rewarded with a thrust from Saguru, moving his mouth in time with the action to keep from choking.

He started humming to himself, the vibrations causing Saguru to his sharply, the blond giving up control, thrusting in an erratic pattern against Kaito's movements, almost catching the magician off guard.

Kaito pulled back, glaring at Saguru as he stoke. "No choking the fun sex partner," he said, pinching Saguru's nipple in revenge, smirking at the blond jerked before returning to his task, eyes rolling up to watch Saguru's face as he started humming again, stroking and pinching in time with his music.

Saguru cursed, grabbing Kaito's head, ignoring the slaps to his hand as he came violently, falling backwards and hitting his head on the bed rail. "Ow, fuck!"

"No thank you," Kaito muttered, wiping his mouth. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Saguru muttered, shifting to lie more properly in the bed, rubbing the back of his head.

Kaito was silent for a moment, watching Saguru before wincing. "My back itches," he grumbled while Saguru groaned.


	2. Fever Dreams

**Chapter Two: Fever Dreams**

"You look ridiculous," Kaito muttered, holding the stack of paper and books against his chest, eying the blond who seemed to be buried under a mountain of blankets.

Saguru cracked an eye open at the other teen before allowing it to close again, mumbling something. Kaito shook his head and re-adjusted the mask over his nose and mouth before venturing further into the room. The table next to Saguru's bed was filled to over-flowing with used tissues, bottles of alcohol laced cold and flu medications, open blister packets of the 'daytime' version of the same, and two mostly full bottles of sports drinks. The mess had started spilling to the floor, the small sick bucket now filled not only with un-identifiable liquids, but what appeared to be more of the tissues and a few open pills floating around, slowly dissolving.

Kaito made a face, setting the stack of homework on a rocking chair that was occupied by a deer stalker clad teddy bear, before rooting around under Saguru's bed. "Where is your housekeeper?"

"S' on 'cation," Saguru mumbled, clearly having hit the medicine bottle a few times already.

Kaito re-appeared, clutching a pair of latex gloves from Saguru's crime scene kit, pulling them on before grabbing the sick bucket, leaving the room. He returned a moment later with a fresh bowl for the teenager and a trash bag, rooting through the mess on the table to recover what was still needed, and what could be thrown away before taking the trash out, this time returning with another bowl filled with ice water and a few wash clothes.

Sitting next to Saguru on the bed, he gently bathed the teen's face, washing away the sheen of dried sweat and dirt, before un-buttoning Saguru's pajama top.

"'M not havin' sex with you," Saguru muttered before a violent coughing fit caused his body to heave and spasm, almost knocking Kaito and the bowl to the floor.

"Good, because I don't want to," Kaito muttered, settling Saguru back down, before placing a washcloth over the teen's face. "Roll over," he said, helping the larger boy onto his stomach, before getting the rather smelly top off of the detective.

He hissed through his mask, eying the blisters and rash that came from an over heated body, not looking forward to his next move. He slipped one of the gloves off, gently brushing his fingers over Saguru's sweaty skin, grimacing as the blisters broke open under the light touch, spilling the trapped sweat across the teen's back.

Saguru gave a sigh of relief, the freedom of no longer having the boiling sweat stuck cooling his body and making him far more comfortable then he had been for several hours. The icy washcloth that followed was an ambrosia to his skin. Saguru's body instinctively curled around Kaito's legs, seeking out the one giving him comfort, despite how much hotter it made him.

Kaito brushed his bangs out of his face before slipping his glove back on, rinsing the washcloth and running it over Saguru's back and arms, washing the boy's flesh as well as cooling it. "Lift your hips," he ordered, pulling off the sweated pajama bottoms, starting his bathing at Saguru's hips, running the washcloth down towards Saguru's feet.

Once Saguru was reasonably clean of sweat and laying on towels since Kaito couldn't get him up long enough to change the sheets, Kaito curled into the bed next to Saguru, allowing the blond to rest his head on his chest, holding the Gatorade as Saguru weekly sipped it.

"You know, you really shouldn't give 'Bayaa' a vacation and then get sick, it's just rude," Kaito said with a quirk of his lips grabbing the hand that Saguru weakly tried to hit him with, lacing their fingers together, Kaito's pinkie resting against the pulse on Saguru's wrist. He rubbed small circles on Saguru's shoulder and arm, watching as the blond fell back into a drugged sleep, listening to the rumbling, wheezing breath that slipped over his arm. "But I don't mind playing nurse maid for a few more hours," Kaito added to his statement, reaching up to brush his fingers through Saguru's hair.

He didn't know why he was sticking around the sick detective, but something just felt right about being curled up around the larger body, as if he could protect him from the virus raging inside by will alone. Kaito smiled softly, resting his lips against Saguru's temple, stealing a kiss before laying back in the bed, making plans to set Aoko and his mother loose on the blond's kitchen later, so that both teenager could get dinner...and maybe some meals set aside for the blond until his housekeeper came home.

…

"Your homework," Saguru said, hefting the pile of books before setting them on the table next to the magician, smirking slightly at the glare he received before pulling up a chair, gloved hands brushing through Kaito's sweat slicked hair. "Guess you shouldn't have fallen asleep, hmm?"

Kaito mumbled something rude around his thermometer, before gesturing towards the Gatorade bottle next to him and the straw. Saguru complied, opening the bottle and sticking the straw in, offering it to the teen when the thermometer beeped, checking the temperature before wiping the instrument down with alcohol.

"Never helping you again," Kaito murmured, pouting as he sucked on the straw.

Saguru just smiled, checking the sheet next to Kaito's medications before readying the next dose for the sick teenager.


End file.
